Burned
by blackblade94
Summary: I do not own D.N.Angel but I do own the ocs. This is a story ive had in my head for a while. You can look me up on deviantart to see what my characters look like.


**Prolouge**

"Aw man! She is going to kill me!" Cried a panic stricken Anna.

"It was an accident Annie; you didn't mean to drop it." Aaron calmly replied as he drove their van. Aaron is Anna's boyfriend.

"But you don't know how mad she can get Aaron, she gets really scary!" Whined Anna as she nervously tugged on her blond ponytail.

Aaron turned off the highway and drove into a city located on beside the ocean. It's a beautiful place, the buildings and houses were very quaint. Anna even noticed that some of the citizens take a kind of car to get from the bottom to the top part of the hill that the city is located on. But she was mostly impressed by the large elegant fountain in the park. It was so massive and beautiful against the ocean in the background.

"Are you sure it was sent to the museum in THIS town?" Anna asked as she stared at the sights around her.

"Positive, I looked it up on the internet and the archeologist who found the ring donated it to this museum." Aaron replied with his cocky grin and his brown eyes sparkled with pride. Aaron is very good with technology. He is was you would call a boy genius, but you would never tell by just looking at him, he has this sporty but lazy look about him and his orange hair is usually messy.

"Well when we are done I hope we get to go sight seeing." Sighed Anna.

"Don't hold you breathe Annie." Cautioned Aaron.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, while looking up this museum, I found out something interesting about the place." H started to say.

"And?" Anna questioned.

"Apparently the Phantom Thief is in this town." He quickly spurted out.

"What!" Exclaimed Anna.

"Yeah, so knowing how our bird lady is, she is probably gonna want to leave right after we finish this." Aaron said as he looked at some directions.

"Aw man," groaned Anna, "And I was really hoping that we would go sight seeing. Stupid Phantom Thief Dark."

**Chapter 1**

"Daisuke…Daisuke….DAISUKE!" I shouted. Daisuke then fell out of his bed, man that kid is so much fun to mess with.

"Dark? What do you want?" Daisuke groaned.

"I wanted you to wake up." I replied.

"Why? It's Saturday." He mumbled.

"I'm bored and I want to come out." I said with a grin, not that he could see unless he looked in our enchanted mirror.

"There is no way I'm letting you out Dark." Daisuke muttered as he got dressed. He is fun to mess with, but my host can be a real party pooper sometimes.

"Daisuke! Come down for breakfast!" Called up Emiko, Daisuke's mom. I really like her; she is always full of spunk.

Daisuke finished getting dressed and dragged his feet downstairs. I could see Daisuke's grandfather, Daiki, sitting at the table and already eating his share of breakfast. Daiki was my previous host, but since his only child was Daisuke's mom, I was kind of out of the picture for forty years. Across from Daiki was Kosuke, Daisuke's father. He studies magical artifacts and helps out in locating ones for me to steal. I had a feeling that Daiki was going to tell us what our next job was, so I had him bring down the mirror so I could be able to chat with everyone.

"Good morning Daisuke, I have some news for you." Daiki said as he sipped his coffee.

"What is that Grandpa?" Daisuke asked as he munched on some toast.

"I have found a new artifact that you must steal, it is of grave importance that you do." Daiki said solemnly.

"Well what is it?" Daisuke groaned.

"It is called the Phoenix Ring." Daiki replied. I felt my blood go cold.

"Are you sure it is called the Phoenix Ring?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes Dark, I'm afraid it is." Daiki replied solemnly.

"What exactly is the Phoenix Ring?" Daisuke asked.

"It is an ancient artifact that is said to contain the spirit of thePhoenixinside it. Its origins go all the way back to the ancient Minoan empire on theislandofSantorini." Daiki explained.

"Are you positive Daiki!" I asked earnestly.

"Yes Dark, I just saw it on the news. It was recently found in an antique shop inGreeceby an archeologist who specializes in Minoan artifacts. The archeologist donated the ring to our museum and today it was just released for the public to view. It is apparently very popular." Daiki explained.

"What is up with you Dark? You don't normally," Daisuke was interrupted by his mom calling.

"Daisuke! Telephone!" She called. I was relieved for the distraction

"Hello?" said Daisuke as he picked up the phone.

"Hi Niwa!" It was Risa Harada. She is really cute, but sometimes I find her to be in the way sometimes. I admire the enthusiasm but I don't really want to be distracted while I'm working. Daisuke here has a bit of a crush on her, and kind of mixed feelings for Risa's older twin sister Riku.

"Uh- Miss Harada!" Daisuke is really funny to watch.

"Hey, do you want to go see the Phoenix Ring with me and Riku this afternoon?" Risa asked.

"Um, sure, I mean, I would love to." Daisuke replied sheepishly.

"Goodie! We'll meet up with you outside the museum at twelve o'clock okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." Daisuke replied.

"Great! See you then!" She chirped as she hung up. Daisuke sighed as he hung up the phone. Poor boy, it's not my fault that every woman who sees me falls in love with me.

So later at twelve o'clock Daisuke met up with the Harada sisters outside the museum. And they were both looking as nice as ever. But I guess if I had to pick between the two of them to be my favorite, it would have to be Risa, Riku doesn't really like me because I stole her first kiss when trying to keep her quiet.

"Hey Niwa!" Risa chimed as he walked up to them.

"Uh, hello Miss Harada, Miss Riku." Daisuke replied sheepishly.

"Well come on you two, we better get in there before it gets too crowded." Riku said as they started heading up the stairs.

They paid for their admission and entered into the main lobby. There were signs leading to the room where the ring was being held. We walked past the gift shop, the Egyptian exhibit, the fossil exhibit, and then finally we made it to the ancientGreeceexhibit. And there it was, on its own short pedestal so everyone or various heights could see it and behind a red velvet rope. I again felt my blood go cold.

Inside the glass case was a purple satin pillow with golden frills around the edges, and in the middle of the pillow stood a model finger where the ring is now on display. The ring is a gold band that has one single large fiery red ruby on it, and on both sides of the ruby, phoenixes were engraved in exquisite detail. The ruby itself reminds me of an eye really, and it looked in perfect condition…just like how I saw it back then…luckily Daisuke and the Haradas quickly brought me out of my depressed thinking.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Risa exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe how old it really is seeing how it looks brand new." Riku replied.

_So this is what we are going to be stealing Dark? _Daisuke asked me through his mind.

"Yep, the one and only Phoenix Ring. Pretty isn't it?" I replied.

_I don't know, something feels off about this ring. _He said.

"You probably feel the spirit inside it, don't worry, it will be gone soon." I replied calmly.

"I'm going to go buy a replica in the gift shop." Risa chimed as we started to leave the exhibit.

"Man Risa, you sure love useless trinkets." Riku muttered. They made faces at each other as Risa bought the replica. And of course Daisuke felt awkward about this whole thing.

"I would certainly love it if Dark would steal the actual ring for me." Risa sighed.

"As if, do you know how much trouble you would get in if he actually gave it to you. You would be receiving stolen property." Riku said with an annoyed look on her face. But I really hope Risa doesn't hold her breathe. I was suddenly flung out of my train of thought when Daisuke bumped into something, or someone.

Daisuke fell onto his butt and someone landed more on his lap, it was a girl, and a really cute one at that. She had blonde hair that tied into a ponytail and big blue eyes. She also has smooth porcelain skin with rosy lips. She wore a cute kind of blue long-sleeved sailor dress that went right above her knees, below that were dark blue stocking and black Mary Janes. She looked to be about Daisuke's age. I could feel Daisuke blush.

"I am so sorry!" The girl exclaimed.

"N-No I'm sorry I should have watched where I was going!" Daisuke stammered nervously.

"Niwa! Are you okay!" Asked Riku

"Yeah I'm fine." Daisuke replied. "But are you okay miss…"

"Sinclair, Anna Sinclair. But my friends just call me Annie. And yes I'm alright, thank you." The girl replied. Just then a boy with messy orange hair ran up with a worried look on his face.

"Annie! Are you okay!" He asked. He was wearing a green t-shirt with blue jeans and dark green sneakers. His light brown eyes showed just how worried he was. He looked to be around seventeen.

"I'm alright Aaron, thanks to…" She looked at Daisuke.

"My name is Daisuke Niwa." Daisuke replied as they both got up.

"This is my boyfriend Aaron Michelson." Anna said shyly while blushing lightly. Dang it, and just when I found a really cute girl, she is already taken!

"Still I am really sorry for bumping and knocking you over." Anna said shyly.

"Oh no it's alright really." Daisuke replied.

"Well see you around." Aaron said with a big smile as both parties went separate ways.

"It should be right this way Annie." Aaron said as he looked at a brochure map of the museum.

"Okay." I replied.

"What's the matter? You seem a little quieter than usual." Aaron asked.

"I just felt something odd from that boy, Daisuke Niwa I mean." I replied.

"Like what?" Aaron asked as we went past the fossil exhibit.

"Like he has some hidden power or something. I'm not really quite sure but all I know is that there is something not normal about him." I replied as we entered the ancientGreeceexhibit. I spotted the ring on the pedestal that it was displayed on. I walked up to the glass case and stared at it for a little bit, confirming it was real.

"I'm sorryAuburn. We'll get you out tomorrow night when we are more prepared, I promise." I whispered. I felt a warmth come from the ring, she heard me.

Chapter 2

"Well this sucks." Aaron muttered as he watched the news the next afternoon.

"What's wrong Aaron?" I asked as I fed my cat Celeste. She is a small black cat that we trained to snoop through places and spot police, traps, etc. She also makes a great distraction if we needed one.

"Listen to this," Aaron said as he turned up the volume on our small T.V. in our motel room. There was a female reporter on the screen standing in front of the museum.

"I had just received information from Inspector Saehara, that the Phantom Thief Dark is going to make an appearance tonight at the museum to steal yet another priceless artifact. Here I am with Inspector Saehara now." The reporter motioned to the man that was standing next to her. He looked tired and very annoyed.

"Inspector is it true that Dark has sent a warning letter saying he was going to appear tonight and what is he stealing this time?" The reporter asked as she held a microphone up to him.

"Yes it is true that Dark sent a warning letter. It says that 'I am coming to steal a ring that belongs to the beautiful legend of the phoenix at 9:00 tonight.' And we know that the only ring that has any ties to any birds is the Phoenix Ring that was just recently donated to the museum," the Inspector said with a growl, I felt myself go pale as he continued. "But don't you worry, we are going to do everything in our power to catch that thieving phantom and bring him to justice! He will not get away with this artifact." He said with a confident smirk. Aaron then turned down the volume as the news then focused on the weather.

"What kind of thief would send a letter purposefully telling the police that they were coming and they planned to steal? Personally, I find our way of getting our name around to be much classier. We just leave a note AFTER we steal the item." Aaron muttered.

"Aaron! Dark can't get that ring!" I felt myself start to panic.

"Calm down Annie, as long as we are concerned, that inspector is right. Dark is not going to get that ring." Aaron said softly as he placed his gentle hand on my shoulder.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked as I leaned into him.

"Because I know you," Aaron smirked, "And I know that you have been doing things like this since you were little. I know we will get that ring back."

I couldn't help but smile back at him. Aaron always had a way of making me feel safe and confident, ever since I met him when I started middle school. But with that part aside, we got ready for our heist tonight. The clock said 8:25 pm as I put on my sleek, black jumpsuit and clipped on my utility belt. Aaron managed to get our van about a block away from the museum. Luckily no one ever suspects a van that has a plumbing service sign on it, that was Aaron's idea. I inserted my small walky talky into my ear and check its volume levels.

"Everything is in working order." I told Aaron as I slid on my boots.

"But of course, my good madam. And I must say that you look awesome in black spandex." Aaron replied with his goofy grin. I blushed at his comment and pulled up my mask that covered the lower half of my face. I liked how it made me feel like a ninja. I opened Celeste's carrier and she rubbed against me as I made sure I had all of my equipment.

"Are you ready Annie?" Aaron asked as he fingered the unlock button.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied and I put on the small camera that looped around my other ear.

"All right, let's thwart the Phantom Thief!" Aaron cheered as he pressed the unlock button. I giggled softly as Celeste and I jumped out of the van and headed into the shadows.

That inspector wasn't kidding when he said that the police was going to do everything to prevent the Phoenix Ring from being stolen. There were officers everywhere! Celeste and I moved silently through the bushes. We managed to find an open window on the first floor on the west wing. I sent Celeste to knock over the trash can that was nearby so the officer that was patrolling the window would go after the noise. As soon as that was accomplished I pulled myself through the window and landed gently against the wall as the officer was coming back. Thank god he didn't see me.

Since I was in the west wing I knew I was pretty far away from the ring. I looked at my watch and it said 8:35pm. So I only had twenty minutes to get to the ring before Dark shows up. I wasted no time in moving from shadow to shadow through the museum. I heard an officer walking by and I jumped to the top of a column and clung to the back side. The officer walked past without spotting me. As soon as he was gone I jumped down and headed to a doorway that led to the main lobby. There were laser beams shooting across the entire floor.

"Lasers, why is it always lasers?" Aaron muttered into my walky talky.

"I don't know, because it's flashy?" I replied as I scanned the room. The deactivation pad was on the other side of the lobby next to the door way leading to the Ancient Greece exhibit.

I took a deep breath and jumped over the first laser beam. I personally was grateful for the gymnastic classes I took since I was a kid. It allowed me to bend my body so I can be flexible and agile. As I flipped over the laser beams, I could feel the heat they were giving off. Apparently these lasers were meant to burn someone AND activate an alarm if disturbed. Finally I managed to get to the key pad. But before I could punch in the code I heard voices coming. I jumped behind a pillar and glanced around. It was that inspector that I saw on T.V, but there was a boy with him. The boy looked about my age, he had silverfish hair and glasses. He also had a lanky build.

"As you can see commander Hiwatari, we have taken all necessary precautions to prevent Dark from getting the Phoenix Ring." The inspector said with a look of pride. _That boy is the police commander! _I thought. But he was so young!

"Yes I can see that, but I wouldn't get too comfortable inspector." Hiwatari replied. This guy's character practically oozed a cool and calculated personality.

"Why would you say that sir?" the inspector asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Phoenix Thief?" Hiwatari asked as they went past my pillar. I held my breath, I knew we were well known but I didn't expect anyone else to suspect that we would be coming. However, as Hiwatari walked past, I could feel a menacing power come from him.

"Sir, even I know that the Phoenix Thief is just a silly legend. Besides we have bigger fish to fry." Inspector Saehara replied as they went through the doorway across from me. As soon as they were gone I pressed in the deactivation code and slipped through the doorway leading to the Ancient Greece exhibit.

"That was close." Aaron said in my walky talky.

"A little too close." I muttered. I walked up to the display case and punched in the code to deactivate the alarm set up around the case. I slid the glass case off and gently placed it on the ground.

"Well, it would appear that I'm not the only thief in town." A voice said behind me. I whirled around to find Dark standing across from me in the doorway with crossed arms and he wore a smirk on his face. _Dang it! He's here! The Phantom Theif!_ I screamed in my head.


End file.
